


Peace and Comfort

by Avistella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Thrasus comforts Sol after an exhausting rescue mission.
Kudos: 2





	Peace and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Anonymous, featuring their characters Thrasus and Sol.

Sol looks up at the sound of the door opening, and Thrasus walks inside with his head bowed low. He’s just returned from a rescue mission, and Sol understands without missing a beat that it had taken quite its emotional toll on his lover. Without having to be asked or prompted, the bounty hunter wordlessly leaves to prepare some tea. In the meantime, Thrasus heads over to the cockpit and hopefully not stew into his thoughts for too long. Sol appears soon afterwards, and they take their place beside him.

Words aren’t necessary between them. Things like this have become something like routine by now, and they just know what the other person needs, and right now, what Thrasus needs is comfort. Sol kisses the top of his head, pulling him closer against him. His fingers trace soft circles on their shoulder, the sensation soothing enough that Thrasus begins to relax against him. They watch the stars before them, making idle conversation to pass the time and keep unnecessary thoughts at bay. Thrasus leans even closer against Sol’s side, appreciating his presence and breathing out a sigh of relief against them.

They tentatively slip one of their hands underneath the young man’s shirt, fingertips ghosting across his skin as they watch him shiver underneath their touch. “…Do you want this?” he asks, continuing to trace Thrasus’ skin.

Thrasus looks up at Sol. His cheeks are slightly flushed, and he flashes him an encouraging smile. “Yes.”

* * *

The air between that two is heavy, and the only sounds to fill the space between them is Thrasus’ muffled moans with Sol’s cock in his mouth. Thrasus is on his knees, bobbing his head up and down Sol’s length while his hand pumps what he can’t fit. He isn’t sure about what he’s doing as sex is still fairly new to him and all, but Sol seems more or less satisfied with his ministrations. They run their fingers through his hair, breathing out soft words of encouragement and praise while gently offering tips on how to do better.

_“Suck harder.”_

_“Hollow out your cheeks more.”_

_“Don’t be afraid to use your tongue.”_

Thrasus takes all of Sol’s advice to heart, hoping to please him in whatever way he can. Sol, on the other hand, has other plans in mind. He carefully pulls Thrasus away and expertly maneuvers the both of them around so that Thrasus is comfortably seated with Sol hovering over him. As much as he enjoys the attention Thrasus is giving him, he wants to comfort him in both mind and body after such a difficult mission. They reach for the pile of clothes that they carelessly discarded and takes out a pair of handcuffs. He dangles the item in front of Thrasus.

“Can I?” They ask for his consent, and Thrasus nods his head. He trusts them completely. There’s no need to hesitate, and there’s no need for fear.

Sol smiles, and they cuff Thrasus’ hands behind his back. They grab the underside of his thighs and pulls him so that he can sink further down his seat to get to a more manageable position. They lift Thrasus’ legs and hooks their arms behind their knees before proceeding to loom over him. Thrasus is more than willing to give everything he has to offer to Sol, sighing in bliss as they lavish his skin with deep kisses and sensual touches. They cradle Thrasus’ face in the palms, leaning further down to press their foreheads together.

Sol lines the tip of his cock to Thrasus’ hole that’s been prepared well in advance since they started this whole thing. With a whispered word of love, Sol presses himself inside, mindful of his pace as Thrasus takes in his cock. They bury themself down to their hilt, exhaling a shaky sigh at how warm and tight Thrasus feels around him.

“Light of my life…” Thrasus breathes out with an airy moan. “You can move now.”

Sol nods their head and begins to thrust at a pace that his lover can handle. They rock their bodies together in tandem, groaning and moaning at the pleasure that fills their entire beings. Thrasus is very receptive to the pleasure that Sol is giving him, arching his back off the seat as he tugs at his handcuffs. He moans their name repeatedly like it’s the only thing they know, his muscles tense as his cock twitches with the threat of release.

Both Thrasus and Sol cum at the same time, spilling their worth with a strangled cry from their throats. When they regain their surroundings, Sol carefully slips out with a quiet groan before moving to free Thrasus from his restraints. They both fall into each other’s arms as a comfortable silence fills the air. Thrasus peppers Sol with soft and loving kisses with satisfied hums.

“My sunshine…” he sighs with love in his eyes as he strokes Sol’s face with his hands. The smile on his face is warm and inviting, and that’s all Sol ever wants from him. He leans forward and presses their foreheads together. “Thank you for always being there for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my writing at [my Tumblr](avistella.tumblr.com)


End file.
